l'enfant du printemps
by raito hana
Summary: En cette nuit d'hivers tout le monde était protégé au chaud près de la cheminée, tout le monde excepté une personne qui luttait comme elle pouvait contre la tempête de neige


**OS écrit dans le cadre de la huitième nuit du FoF (forum francophone), sur le thème « misère »**

**Ennemie du Yaoi et du Kurofye une fois de plus fuyez ! Pour les autres...lisez XD**

**Disclamer: Les CLAMP ne veulent pas me les laisser définitivement, alors je leur emprunte Kurogane et Fye le temps d'une fiction ^^.**

* * *

En cette soirée d'hiver, la neige avait pris possession des rues qui semblaient recouverte d'un tapis blanc. Tout le monde s'était enfermé chez soi afin de profiter de la douce chaleur de la cheminée. Tous, sauf une personne qui évoluait dans ce paysage en grelottant. Elle finit par ne plus avoir la force de bouger, et s'évanouit devant la porte d'une maison...

-Kuro-chan...tu n'as pas entendu un bruit ? Demanda un jeune homme à son amant près du feu.

-Tu rêve. Faut arrêter de lire du Stephen King ça te rend parano.

-Mais je te dis que j'ai entendu quelque chose ! S'affola Fye, en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

Il resta bouche-bée devant ce qu'il avait devant les yeux, c'était un petit être humain à moitié mort de froid.

-Kuro...j'ai la preuve que je ne suis pas fou. Fit le jeune homme, en ne lâchant pas sa découverte du regard.

L'homme brun intrigué par les dires de son compagnon, se leva pour en avoir le cœur net.

- Kami-sama ! reste pas planté là ! Cette gamine va crever de froid si tu continu à la regarder sans rien faire, comme l'abruti que tu es !

Après avoir prononcé ces douces paroles, il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et l'emmena dans son foyer.

Ils enlevèrent ses vêtements trempés, la séchèrent et l'entourent de couvertures. Kurogane grogna malgré lui. Il ne pouvait comprendre comment on pouvait laisser un être aussi innocent, ainsi livré à lui même.

Au bout de plusieurs heures l'enfant ouvrit les yeux,et , soudain une lumière éblouissante l'entoura. La petite fille évolua en jeune fille dont la longue chevelure blonde mettait en valeur sa beauté naturelle.

Les deux hommes qui assistait à ce phénomène ne surent comment réagir, et se demandèrent un instant s'il n'était pas en train de divaguer.

- Je m'appelle Freya, je suis la fée du printemps. En hiver je ne dois pas sortir de ma demeure car je suis très vulnérable aux basses températures, mais les festivités de votre peuple en cette période m'ont tellement fasciné que je me suis laissée tenter à mes risques et périls. Lorsque j'ai sentis que je n'avais plus de force, j'ai espéré de tout mon cœur tomber sur une âme compatissante, qui me sauverait de la misère de ma situation.

Fye et Kurogane restèrent silencieux. Ils ne parvenaient pas encore à réaliser toute la portée de ce récit, qui leur semblait sortir tout droit d'un conte.

- Il est normal que vous soyez septique. Pour vous humain, notre existence n'est que pure fiction. Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi pour votre peuple comme le mien. Pardonnez-moi, je dois retourner dans mon royaume, mais avant cela je vais vous remercier à ma manière. Sur ces mots une lumière enveloppa ses mains et se dirigea vers Fye...

- Puissiez-vous être heureux finit par dire la fée avant de disparaître.

- Qu'est ce que c'était que ce bordel ! On a rêvé hein ? c'est ça ? Fye...Fye ...Il y a quelqu'un ? Hurla-t-il à l'oreille de son amant.

- Kuro...Si c'est un rêve je ne veux pas me réveiller.

Le jeune homme brun fixa son compagnon sans comprendre, puis son regard se dirigea vers le morceau de tissu qu'il avait dans les bras. Lorsque le jeune homme l'écarta légèrement, il put enfin découvrir pourquoi Fye semblait si émerveillé. Il tenait tout contre lui un nouveau né.

- Kami-sama...

-Kuro...Commença Fye au bord des larmes, si nous voulons rendre hommage à cette fée, nous devrions peut-être donner à notre enfant un nom qui rappelle la première saison de l'année.

- Et tu as une idée ?

Le jeune homme lui chuchota un nom à l'oreille un nom si doux qui lui rappelait l'odeur des fleurs printanière de son pays, un nom qui lui donnait envie d'aimer cet enfant comme le sien.

- C'est d'accord finit-il par dire avec un sourire en coin, en regardant avec tendresse son amant rayonnant de bonheur.

Et c'est en cette matinée hivernale que naquit l'enfant du printemps, dénommé Sakura.


End file.
